My life without you
by Baka-Sayu
Summary: Yuu Kanda had the life of killing with slaughter, the only reason she continued was because she wanted to be as close as lovers with her boyfriend Allen rather than being a burden to him by working together at the same company of assassinating. But that was three years ago. Yuu is now a mother and assassinating is behind her days; that is, until Kiyo Walker, stepped into her life.
1. Prolog

Hi guys, sorry those who read my FFXIII fanfics, I'm trying to do the edits myself so it might take me some time to be satisfied with the style. Welp, I can say I'm into other things such as DGM coming back so I'm back into fanfic of dgm couples(Yaoi) Sorry I deleted my old ones but I felt like DGM will never come back I completely gave up until recently. Also I am redoing this story of Yuu and Kiyo. I really wanted to deleted it because me and my bf broke up three months ago but than again I didn't want to forget the times we both roleplayed as Yuu and Kiyo. I also seem to noticed lots of my errors so REDO'S! Hope you like~

* * *

><p>"Watch where you're going bitch!" yelled a man from a crowd, a woman with her groceries on the ground was scattered on the concrete floor "I-I'm sorry sir?" the woman spoke low scared as the man roared "Dammed you clumsy pussy's!"<p>

He raised his hand high up before his hand was caught in a grip of a small hand, as he turned to find another woman grabbing to his hand.

"Why don't you watch where you're walking asshole?" She spoke in low voice holding her things in her hands with a warm black jacket that covered half her upper body and around her waist. As soon the man knew it he was flipped hard and fell on his back. She flipped her hair as it swung in the air, walking over to the woman who fell returning her an apple that fell from the bag. "Be more careful ma'am, mans these days are a bunch of hogs."

The woman smiled at the other who seemed to had blush when she saw the other women's long raven hair scattered all behind her back. The woman stood up and walked away. Noticing the random female had dropped something similar to a wallet, she took in action by grabbing the item and running after her.

"Miss, um, you've dropped this?" She held the black wallet to her, her eyes down at the picture bundled in the leather cloth in her hands. She looked down and saw the picture of the woman, her ID name and age. Even a small picture of her with two young boys with close resemblance of the woman. Realizing she was staring too long at the picture in her hands, she finally gave the whole wallet back to the woman, who in return gave the other a smile.

"If you have any problems, you can try contacting me." The raven head smiled and nodded her head before handing the weak like woman a piece of paper with a number on it. She glady took it and watched as the cool woman walked away.

'Yuu Kanda huh? She's, so cool!' The woman thought to herself as Yuu walked away, passing a street and continued her pace forward.

She held up her bag in a tightly grip and came by an elementary school, the time was 3 pm and the bell ringed with children's running about outside the schools yard to find their parents as they scattered around, some headed to the playgrounds and other went to their waiting parents outside the school grounds. When Kanda spot her little boys running straight to her, they hugged around her waist to make sure they got a great hug from her.

"Hey now I do happened to have your dinner in my hands right?" she chuckled as they looked up at her.

"Of course we know mama!" the younger spoke, his hair was down his neck and beautiful amber eyes, the other his hair was messily about, the mole on his left eye "Are we going now mama?" He spoke gently low with determ for an answer

"Of course we are." She smiled and held one's hand and the other holds the older hand as well.

* * *

><p>Re-edited.<p> 


	2. How I met you

The next day without her kids again, Yuu sighed lowly as she was sitting in the public park of Black Order city while reading a book she so happened to kept. It was just those days where she needed something to fill her boredom. What caught her out of the act of dying from this feeling was the sound of a small ice cream song with a man pushing the cart of an ice bucket full of flavored cold creams.

"Tch, how annoying?" The raven haired female said as she walked over to get a piece of some of her favorite ice cream. Before Yuu even got closer to the truck to only got block by a couple of guys that looked more like wanna be gangsters, one of them grinned at her when they noticed her coming in view.

"Hey there woman wanna hang with us tonight~" The one who spot her first spoke up and she knew each of those idiots had a bit too much drinking.

"Sorry but I'm just on my own here." Stuck again the damn bastards won't get out of her way. "Excuse me but I'm sure I made it clear." Yuu wasn't armed, but she sure was ready for whatever those guys had in store of hurting her for, bailing her hands into a fist and position for a leap before a guy behind them cleared his throat in response.

"Excuse me, but don't you think she doesn't like any of you?" Yuu growled low, she didn't need Mr. Knight and Savior to come play the part of her favorite moment of kicking ass. So she leaned aside to see who was the sad weakling guy determine to save her. But to her surprise, she had glanced at the male for quiet so long it almost seemed like time stopped for her to taken in this moment. He had fairly paled skin, nicely mid built body, a red shirt that was a hint tight showing a bit of his muscles, black sweat pants and what she had mistaken on his face a red scar. But once she blinked, there was no scar. A male with clear light gray to blue eyes and what made her speechless was his shortly white hair.

"Come on dumbass, don't be hero here." One guy spoke holding out a knife, but the dumbass remained calmed and smiled brighter.

"Don't bring out a knife to try and chicken me out. Cause I can assure you knifes don't scare me." He said and mocked a grin.

That only piss off the guys more. Ready to charge at the random intruder, their 'leader' sloppily brought the knife up at the unknown guy but he was retrieved a punch to the face, the second quickly tried to grab the white head, but he was fast as he ducked down and kicked the second person in the gut. The last guy tried to tackle the man standing, he smirked and grabbed a hold of the drunk like guy by his shirt and easily flung him over himself. Speechless, Yuu stare unbelieveable at the guy as he clapped his hands.

"A woman doesn't always get interest in Strange guys." He looked at the woman he saved and smiled "Be more careful ma'am." He walked away before Yuu said anything.


	3. The weight

As night crawled the sky, she was at home late, already brought her childrens home and done her usual house routine but after they slept, she had locked herself in her room running her hands through her hair as though the hair is clanging too close to her. All Yuu could thought about is why is it happening? Why has it come to this? A guy who she almost mistakened as someone she wanted to forgive for leaving her in this unforgiving world.

Yuu was too afraid to sleep, she rubbed her head to think about it, nothing was able to help her think of something beyond something she lost? She remembered too deep into the memory, _she remembered holding onto his shirt for dear life. Blood had run out of his body from the sudden rain, so fast it was almost more like a river stream, she held his head close into her chest with her head resting over his head. No matter how hard she cried the male didn't move, nor lifted his hand over her head as to calm her down. Yuu only held his head closer and begged with all her might against the white haired males head. The screams were silent, slowly the sounds picking up volume with her voice loudly shouting at the dead body._

_"Don't leave me! Please!"_

She woke up to the knocking on her bedroom door, it was 10 pm and her babies should had been in bed? She stood up and opened the door, there stood in front of her now was two childrens. They both had very close resemblance to the female as she sighed gently.

"Ren, Fuji, whats wrong?" Yuu cooed, the boy Ren, the child of short curled locks looked up at his mother with his deep amber eyes. One of his hand occupied with his younger brother, Fuji holding his tightly while rubbing one of his bright amber eye out of what looked like tears before giving a sniffle."Mama, Fuji had a bad nightmare we want to sleep in your room?" He said with his little twin still sobbing and tried to wash away his tears. Yuu smiled lightly and carried them both.

"Of course you two can sleep here... Mama was feeling lonely too..." Yuu smiled and leaned down as her two boys had wrapped their arms around her shoulders as to let her carry them up. She held them closely and walked to her bed. Setting the oldest twin down first before the younger, the raven haired female first settled her babies in the red bed sheets before turning to turn off the lamp in the room. Her youngest Fuji had slide closer to the woman until he was sleeping against her arm, the oldest Ren cuddled close to his twins back as the two slowly drifted to a good sleep. Yuu only kept her eyes down at her babies faces. She didn't know who she got knocked up with, but she could never turn children's away. For sure, it was never her intention to get pregnant in the first place. Yuu tried to remember the face of whoever. But she remembered she was drunk; randomly, she was just glad her children's were beautiful, and perfectly fine.

It's important to make sure her kids are safe from danger, especially sleep...

The sound of pancake slapping dry against a hot pan, Yuu wore a blouse white top and simple dress pants. She smiled when coming into view was her twin boys entering the kitchen with brightly smiles

"Good morning." She greeted, Fuji was the first to smile at her before the other gave a small smile.  
>"Morning mommy." the two said together. Yuu laughed and settled the last pancake on a white plate.<p>

After breakfast, the older woman locked the house up before the three had made their way out of the house and towards public streets heading down a sidewalk path, Fuji being the curious one had pointed out interesting things he's never seen and laughed with his brother when they though about Lavi Bookman jr, the kind teacher son of the small bookstore owned by the older male Bookman. They were coming up to the store, Yuu kneeling down at her boys and adjusted a few of their clothes.

"Be good today, Fuji don't mess up your shirt again like yesterday, Ren keep your eye on your little brother and don't let him out of your sight okay?" Fuji smiled and raised one fist in the air with a goodly laugh."Okay mama!"

"I'll be sure mama" Ren spoke and nodded his head, they held their hands together and walked inside the bookstore, before they did they always waved to her before they left. Yuu returned the wave as she watched them, before walking into the park again, she was hopping what she saw yesterday was just her imagination? She looked around with her heart beating gently, to find out she doesn't see that face, Yuu sigh gently and walked in town and saw the news in the television stores.

_**"Today's mysterious event, three men's were killed with knife stabs through their heads. We haven't much information about what had happened, but I was told that they were drunk not knowing who had killed them? They could had killed themselves, but we had found out there was no evidence of their act? These are the three mysterious faces who we haven't identified just yet."**_

Yuu looked at the tv nearly panicked. Those faces, they were the guys who tried to get their hands on her. Holding a hand over her chest and pulling a strand of loosen hair behind her ear, she closed her eyes and nearly chanted that what ever happened yesterday was just some weird dream. Yeah, a weird dream? He wasn't there, he'll never be there for her anymore. He was gone, he was dead? She saw it all, she knew it all-

"Oh, Good Morning miss?" The raven female opened her eyes, turning her head aside, there she saw a smile from the familiar guy. With panic in her eyes, she took a good look of the man as he looked at her. Her throat was suddenly dry, as she covered her lips with her hands, shocking the male as he frowned keeping his eyes on her. Yuu muffled behind her hand the name she wanted gone from her voice, but saying it had lifted a sudden weight in her heart.

"...All,en..."

* * *

><p>If anyone witness that weird thing that happened in this chapter, I have no clue as to what happened<p>

(O. O)


	4. The man from No Where

Forgot to mention, I won't be adding Kanda's special healing(I realized that) So I'm sticking to sciency stuff with clones and government thingies xD I believe it be a little too unfair so yeah-a xD

* * *

><p>Both their eyes stared long into one another, as shocked as the two was, it was mainly Yuu who was much stunned.<p>

"All,en..."

His eyes blinked a couples of times confused. He must had seen it, the way she was looking at him; she was scared. Raising an arm out as to comfort the woman, she had only flinched and turned away, she heard him calling for her but she had ran. Only glad that if he was real he didn't run after her.

Yuu ran fast as she could and straight into a building she wishes she didn't have to walk in again, a company that had cursed her since the day she was first brought to America in the first place. Black Order. She walked in with some gasp and stares; not even pausing as to let others know who she is. Taking in actions too soon Yuu had slam her hand onto the countertop of the table, echoing through the whole Order's outlet room, everyone had stared at the desk of the back of the raven hair female.

"Reserve…" she spoke the two men's at the desk shook and hugged against each other. "Reserve a meeting, With Komui Lee and Cross Marian!"

"Yuu, you've returned!" Komui had said with a slight sadness in his tone, he was only pushed back by the female until he went flying into his chair over a wooden desk. With little time the female had already slammed her hand down on the table, causing the man Komui Lee to jump surprised.

"I've never return to this shit hole, We need to talk, where the hell is Cross!" Her anger boiled hard, clutching the edges of the wooden table, it had already seem she had broken the wood while clutching it in her hands causing shards of wood bounce aside making the older male duck down to avoid being hurt. Twisting aside as to kick whoever behind her only to have her leg caught by the mans hand. A man with crimson red hair tisked at her as he dropped her leg.

"That is no way to act around her 'Samurai'." The moment he pulled out a cigarette, Yuu held her hand at the mans collar as the two were glaring. He only chuckled and tilted his white cigarette up and down like he was already smoking.

"You still got those killer eyes, something tells me a serious matter happened?" The raven pulled on him with a low hiss.

"You guy's, Must had done something to clone another Allen." He tilts his head and looks straight at her as if their having some what a staring contests. Before Komui stepped in of course.  
>"No nonono! We will not have a fight here!" he pulled them away from each other just in time before Yuu starts trashing the place. A few hours later they sat around a round table with three cups of Coffee, Komui went ahead and dug into his mug in the sweet taste of his dear sisters coffee "Don't this coffee~ Want to make you cry!" "If you don't want to die yet you tell me what you know." He squeak when Yuu's deadly eyes glared at him.<p>

"What do you mean a Clone of Allen?" Cross spoke taking a sip of his coffee to break it up. The female looked at him with confusion, biting her lower lip as though trying to explain the whole thing was so ridiculous.  
>"Allen, I saw him today. It has to be him."<p>

Both males kept their eyes fixed on the raven head, worried, the look she gave them was true and unsure for. Komui took hold of her shoulder and patted her in comfort, the female turned to look at him as he gave her a short nod.  
>"If we were to make a clone of Allen Walker, I assure you permission from you is most likely needed and with our notification, we would know of it. Currently I haven't gotten any news about a clone making, the higher ups must do. If you happened to see him again we might need you to bring him here." Cross nodded his head, as Yuu sighed, she doubt she will see him again, hoping she was just crazy.<p>

* * *

><p>Her walk back to the Bookman bookstore was a long walk due to the Black Order being three miles away. With a sigh she entered the small bookstore while brushing her bangs over.<br>"Hey, Baka Usagi?" Yuu called out, surprising she saw a man in a section of books reading with Fuji, the little boy smiled and jumped his way to his mother like a small kangaroo.  
>"Mama! You come to pick us up!" The toddler hugged her leg as the woman laughed, her eyes looked up at the schwany male which she known to be her childrens second grade teacher Mr. James Cole wearing blue pants, white shirt and shined black shoes. He wore thick glasses and smiled at Yuu who smiled back.<p>

"Mr. Cole?" Yuu greeted as the man laughed gently.  
>"Hello Miss. Kanda. I'm sorry I was just here to read a book until I saw little Fuji here reading with the owner's son?" The man explained as she just pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear. She known the man for liking womans with nice feature; so obviously it was weird to be meeting her sons teachers. Most likely the males.<p>

"It's a nice thing, currently the owners son is their private tutor, so I take them here every Saturday." The older man nodded his head and chuckled.  
>"I see, it explains how smart your child's are, very smart indeed." The man patted the little raven haired boy who smiled up at his teacher, the man cleared his throat and gave a nervous laugh.<p>

"Well, t-this would be strange, Miss Kanda, I was kind of hoping maybe we go out for dinner?" Yuu thought to herself that she would rather hug a landmine than having to go out with her sons teacher, the boy's eyes brighten and looked up at his mother. This made Yuu hesitate in her answer as she know how much the boy really loves Mr. Cole, releasing a nervous laugh. Before she could had said anything, Fuji did.

"Ren! Lavi-Sensei! Mama is going on a dinner with Mr. Cole!" He jumped up and down, a sudden crash was heard as Ren ran into the other room with a strong halt like that cartoon Road Runner when the bird does that taunting halt in order to stop itself from running. The new person coming in was the owners son, his back neck length hair with long bangs over his right eye which held an eyepatch. Jade green eyes looked up with a hint of weird panic in them. Yuu stared at the man who than coughed aside.

"Oh, well? Who to thought Yuu would be dating at such an old age!" He joked, only earning a deadly glare from the woman.  
>"Lavi Bookman Jr." Ren used a taunt tone that his mother used whenever she was mad at the bookman, using his full name the way she would as she nodded her head approved her child would know what she was going to say. The young child given the man a partly lecture on what not to call his mother because she was so beautiful.<p>

It was settled the dinner was at a simple restaurant downtown. Both Ren and Fuji jumped up and down on the woman's bed talking long about how beautiful Yuu looked, to Ren's suggestion, wearing black would be best, as the mother and older twin disagreed on the younger deciding their mother should wear pink. This made her laugh. As if she wear pink? Walking down the stairs, she stopped shortly to see at the bottom of the stairs was Lavi. The tip of his cheeks had turned a slight pink as Yuu looked aside with a pout, tugging a bit at the black dress.

"Yeah, I haven't done any girlie shopping since I barely have any girl friends who are free," The raven said as she looked down at what she was wearing. It was a spaghetti string strap connected to a long ivory black silk dress showing her curves and at her lower thigh a slight cut open showing her right leg. The male chuckled and shook his head, coming up the stairs holding a pair of black spiked heels to the female.

"I think you look lovely in the dress, Raven Hime." this made her scoff with a smirk. The nickname never gotten old. Taking the heels from the man, he smiled gently to the female; distracted by her two lovely childrens. Just as soon as Yuu had locked up the house, turning around to her surprise the red haired male held to her a small bundle of five short knifes in a strap pocket like bag. Her eyes looked up at him, seeing he wore as serious face. Hestily, Yuu took the bundle from Lavi, who was soon gone escorted the two kids to his minivan since Yuu may as well be home late, waiting on the school teacher to come pick her up which was a few minutes before he finally arrived at her house in a small honda car. The restaurant was small and very much boring to Yuu as the man had only been interested in her instead of talking about her kids education. What was the solution to ending the bored dinner? Quickly eat whatever first comes and serve and get lost.

"It was an exciting dinner right Miss Kanda?" Mr. Cole said with a smile, Yuu sighed not trying to sound irritated but smiled as she allowed the male to guide her to the parking lot where his car was left.  
>"Yes, it was pleasant Mr. Cole." The man opened the passenger door for the Asian who went in and sat into the seat, the male quickly going to the other side. All the female hoped for was that Lavi wasn't asleep yet so she could tell him the boring details soon then letting him think she gone and got laid. Realizing the man in the other seat hasn't started the car, she turned to look at him seeing he was looking for something.<p>

"Mr. Cole?" Yuu said, before she could blink, the man held a gun at the female who backed up against the seat.  
>"Miss. Kanda, has anyone told you how beautiful you looked? How, gorgeous your hair was?" She didn't like where this was going. First off, upon where the teacher gotten the gun in the first place, and second how she didn't see this coming. The male leaned closer, pressing the gun at Yuu's cheek with heavy breathing. The closer he gotten, Yuu shot her leg up as the man cried out in pain and shot the roof of the car. She took this chance as to get out of the car and run. The man was going to kill her and she wouldn't allow that. A sudden pain shot through her thigh as she screamed out in pain falling forward. The heels didn't help her one bit as she clutched on the ground with her hand touching the sudden burn.<p>

Breathing and hysterically laughing, the male was coming closer gently yanking on the gunslot. A light pole above her kept blinking on and off not making it's choice rather to work or just keep blinking. Only making the seen look like a murder scene.

"S-shit," Yuu breathed out, a small bundle of hot breath escaping her lips as she turned sightly to see the man coming from the shadows.  
>"Oh my, you look so erotic on the ground like that? You know what? It just makes me want to help you, but at the same time, put some shame to that body of yours." Grunting, she forced herself to roll over and pull from under her dress what she was really glad to be her lucky charm the knives. Throwing one at his hand with the gun, he shouted in pain dropping the metal thing to the ground gripping his bloody hand, giving her the chance to scramble to her legs. He didn't stop there as he leaped to capture her, Yuu hated to be the mouse running from the cat, her mind only blinked of the man who wore the same face as Allen. Her childrens would be a burden to Lavi concidering he was their guardian.<p>

The Asian took from her pouch another knife ready to stab the man, a hand wrapped around her waist from the shadows in front of her pulling the female close. Yuu almost felt dizzy as she felt cold hands untangled her fingers from the knife in her tight grip. The gentle hands taking the weapon from her. Blinking, she saw that the male holding her into his chest had thrown the knife swiftly at the child teacher's head. The lights had finally settled to work showing a sad scene in front of the two making Yuu flinched slightly. Mr. Cole was dead. Realizing she was too close to the stranger, she pulled another knife only to have her wrist caught in the males hold.

"Woah there! You got some cool guts lady; but that's no way to treat someone who just saved you?" The man smiled under his hoodie, Yuu gasped looking at the male, seeing his eyes from the darkness who gave her a proud look. She felt weak to her knees, only one male had made her knees feel like jelly. His hand let go around her wrist when he felt her release her strong grip on the small knife.

"Uh-oh, you're hurt aren't you. Fucken bastard." The man snort and spit at the ground where the dead body lied. She flinched, feeling the male hold to her as if they were dancing.  
>"Who, who are you?" Yuu questioned him, he looked down at her, with a sigh and smile he pulled off his hoodie and swiftly wrapped the black wool clothe around her shoulders leaving her to feel heat and weaker as he pulled her up in a bridal style hold.<p>

"My names Kiyo Walker, and I'll take good care of you ma'am." He said casually, walking away from the scene when near by sirens are heard.

* * *

><p>God I feel like it sucks! I haven't wrote action stuff in some times xD<p> 


	5. His name is Kiyo Walker

The male chuckled lowly as he kept his eyes on the females legs, the other panting with hazed eyes.  
>"S-Stop, it hurts." Pulling on his shoulder, the male only smirked and pushed in deeper. "I'm not going to let you go like that." She arched up as her cheeks flushed a bright pink, nearly groaning as she feels the pain throbbing harder.<p>

"A-Ahh, AH!" Yuu screamed as her bullet wound continued to bleed.  
>"Shit it's leaking blood again!" The white haired male Kiyo shouted as he was sweating. Yuu had a vein over her head and punched his head.<br>"I-Idiot! I told you this position wouldn't help with anything!" the female shouted with flushed red cheeks. By all means, the position the two were in wasn't the kind of position you take out a bullet. The female laying on the couch with the male over her, his left knee between her legs as the other over one Yuu's left leg. One hand over her head and the other currently holding metal tweezers pushing into her thigh. Choking on a saliva, she struggled and squeezed her fingers tightly to his shirt to shoulder making him groan from pain. She was like a feline who wanted to break something.

"Shit, I think I lost it again." He said with a sweat falling aside his cheek, making her growl push him up.  
>"Goddamnit if you can't get a bullet out, then why am I entrusting my life in your hands!" the raven head shouted and groaned from moving her leg.<br>"You have to! Cause I did happen to save you from rape." Her face turned a deeper shade of red slapping him hard. He frowned angrily and held his cheek in his free hand. Because of that he sat at her side and put his right arm over her waist to keep her in place. Yuu hit his back as to tell him to just let her do it, but he continued to push in the teazers to find the bullet again. Her mind was getting dizzy from blood lost, and before she knew it she was weakly hitting his back now, the pain was starting to go away; looking down to see the male had finally gotten the bullet out, the white head smirked and held it up at her.

"See, you can trust your life in my hands." The raven head frowned, but smiled. She never smiled so freely with anyone before. With a steady sigh, Yuu closed her eyes, darkness coming into her vision while feeling hands hold onto her. But that was all she felt, because Yuu felt so numb.

_There she was walking through an unknown hallway, she stopped shortly, realizing where she was, turning her head side to side, but paused at her right. A strictly clean mirror in the hallway. She looked younger, so much thinner. She looked like some old woman who had went back in time too soon. Because that teenage looking girl was her. Yuu Kanda. Her long hair was always in that high pony tail, she loved wearing mens dressed shirt tops and leather pants with low heeled thigh high combat boots. She turned around to find out what was really going on, as she spotted a young male with white hair pushing a cart of books down a hall. She had gone speechless with wide eyes._

_'Allen?'_

_She called out to the teenager who was continuing walking away, but he did turned his head, his smiling lips and scar was visible, he raised his hand out for her. With a smile, she had followed on behind him, but for some reason, his fingers has formed a point. Yuu had stopped where she was, Allen hasn't turned to fully look at her, but his lips turned into a frown like something was wrong. Yuu saw he wasn't pointing at her, but beyond her. When she did turned however, right behind her was a male wearing a mask of a smiling face. He wore a ivory black suit with matching shined dress shoes with curled short black hair. He walked closer, as Yuu had backed away only feel a wall behind her back having to turn to find Allen but the walls behind her had turned pale white. Turning back at her enemy, the man raised a hand at her face, slowly tracing his fingers up her jaw and to her chin making Yuu feel so weak when the man slowly pulled himself closer with an arm wrapped around her waist. Raising the mask just a few inches up and reviewing his lips with a smirk, to her surprise the male had raised up a knife high above her. She couldn't react, the knife gleaming and coming in closer, but his hand was caught by someone else wearing a white mask but only the mask had a red scar going down the left side of its eye. Time had froze to Yuu, as she kept her eyes fixed on the other male. The left side of his mask had burnt off, reviewing partly his face._

Opening her eyes wide, she saw she was looking up at the ceiling. Confused, Yuu sat up but hissed when she felt her leg sting. Lifting the bed sheets up she was stunned. Her leg was patched up from what looks like the bleeding had stopped shortly. Her cheeks flushed deeply red when she remembered she wasn't in some long large white shirt; she was in a black dress if she remembered. Yuu's cheeks bloomed into a deep red color as sat up to find whoever was the one who saved her, even though she limped to the door, she flung the door open as crashing sound was shortly made.

"OUCH!" The male shouted as the two had taken a few steps away. Her answer was right as she looked up at him, he frowned hurt holding the tray of messy food now and rubbing his nose.

"Oh god, you got some serious strength ma'am?" The man she remembered as Kiyo said in pain.

"You..." His eyes looked at her, seeing her cheeks had turn furious blended red and her earlobes a tint redder, one of her arms clutching the shirt and her legs nearly together like she didn't know where to find the bathroom. But it caught him off guard when his cheeks turned red as well realizing where this was going. "W-Wait!"

"GYAH!" Yuu screamed and slapped Kiyo's cheek with all her might until he went flying into the small apartments hallway and crashed into the wall. He could already image his tomb stone 'Here lies Kiyo Walker; died by a slap to the face by a beautiful Asian.' right on the spot. But damn he thought to himself, as many beautiful females he met; he never met one who could slap like a bear.

A few minutes later the two were in the kitchen, Kiyo kept his eyes fixed on the female with a prout before him cooking in the kitchen, while the female had her back turned on him.  
>"Umm~!" he started.<br>"Don't talk to me." She finished. He frowned holding a piece of cold raw stake to his face where the female had smacked him. Still slightly red.

"Well, I'm a bit bored here, so I guess we can just re-introduce each other?" She knew he was smiling behind her. With a scoff she just nodded her head allowing him to say whatever he wanted. Turning around and holding the spoon at his throat, it was instincts that told her he was fast and coming behind her. So there he was standing in front of her with a kiddish smile. His left cheek still red from her attack as the male settled his hand out to her.

"Kiyo Walker, age 24 Britain." She didn't want to panic, slowly raising her hand out, the male happily grasped their hands together feeling skin touching skin. Telling herself to calm down, but she couldn't. Her mind raced upon Allen; he was Britain as well. Most of all, the strength in his hand, it was so strong and real, she was almost too afraid to pull away. It made her think so wrong of the male. It was so dirty, very much wrong to jump to conclusion.

"Yuu, Kanda Yuu. I'm 26 years old." He tilted his head as though he was thinking as he pointed a finger in the air. "Ah! Yes, Japanese people always say their last names first before their first name right? I'm quiet pleased, most likely your looks." Backing up, the young adult held her long strand of hair in his hand and kissed it. Yuu's cheeks had turned bright pink as she watched how ridiculous he was acting.

"It was nice being on that assignment with you, but I think I should claim the most cash in advance. Please to be working with you, Yuu~" He said with a wink catching off guard; as her left eye twitched. "A-Assignment?"

The male smiled again, properly posturing himself as he turned to the stove and started sturing the hot stur. "Yeah, I'm sure that I be working with a woman, but I didn't think it be someone who, well? Looked more like she was a super model?" He held the spoon up to his lips, but before he could taste the white milky stew, the female had smacked the spoon away as the two were looking at each other. His dull face as to being clueless as she wore a face that looked like someone was seriously in trouble if they made the wrong move.

"What. Assignment?" The raven said trying to make herself sound clear, he turned his eyes aside, scratching the side of his cheek.

"The Black Order of course, to assassinate James Cole, wanted American for killing five females in both rape and murder."

* * *

><p>Aaaa-nd, stop!<p>

Should I do what I did before where Yuu is crashing the place or no? Ehhh, might change that!


	6. I suspect

I tried to add humor in this cause I stopped brainstorming twice and didn't felt like rewriting this chapter the same way it was before.

*shaken in humor*

* * *

><p>The Kiyo had a sweat drop on his brow, Yuu had a serious frown on her face, Komui taking shelter behind his desk, and Cross playing with his zippo lighter with a black cross drawn on the metal lid. The silence was awkward, why you must know? Komui's office looked like some cartoon drinked a high caffeine cup of coffee and made a mess in his room. AKA being the Asian who caused the mess, and the white-haired Britain was tied up and was forced sitting on the leather sofa across from the desk that nearly looked chopped in half.<p>

"So, this is "Allen Walker' eh Yuu?" Komui said hesitantly, the female boomed deadly glares at the male has he gulped hard of the clogging saliva in his throat.  
>"Komui, let's just say Yuu wants some answers and if you don't give them she will just go berserk again." Cross cleared the point as the Chinese man just nodded his head in a fast pace of understanding.<p>

With a magnified glass, the Asian male was humming a subspecies tone to make him seem serious of what he's trying to look for. First he see his hands left to right, his left hand left no signs of burnt markings, his face with no scar, his mouth with an unknown reason? His arms strong and thick like, hair is not dyed but is truly a snow color, body form the same shape as Allen Walker?

"Well Komui?" Cross rose a brow, Komui turned around with a prout like frown "H-He seems like Allen, Only that there are signs he is 'Not' Allen?" Cross wore a suspicious frown as the female stood.  
>"What makes you say that Komui? He 'Is' Allen. Look at the two, they have resemblance, he works at the Black Order and obviously leaves clues to what we're looking at!" Yuu shouted as she pointed to Kiyo who felt hurt to the fact this was all about him. Komui shook his head disagreeing with what the female was going at, until the white head male smiled and raised his hand up.<p>

"Excuse me? But if I remember correctly, you should already know me chief?" Kiyo smiled as the three were looking at the male very odd. He was out of the ropes to what looks like hasn't been even touched or snipped.  
>"H-How did you-"Yuu stuttered as the male just shook his head and smiled, waving the line rope like some cowboy.<br>"Ma'am, may I recommend to double knot?" Kiyo stood up and smiled as the three looked up at him confused.  
>"You called me about my missions on assassinating 4 mans from the states, Japanese mans who worked together about the legal drug factories remember? And my other mission was to silently murder a woman who has threatened to kill the judge Samuel Lamon Sharks of America's famous judge Judy, then there was the famous singer who slept with the governor of Australia's presidential, boy was she a hard one. " -(Note: These are not real, just something I had to come up with!)<p>

Speechless the three were looking at Kiyo, who saw on their faces they have no beliefs he did all that. With a sigh, he pulled out his cellphone; which turns out as an iphone and held out a slot of messages catching them in surprise.  
>"Although these were a year ago or a few months later, but having to keep it that top-secret is a bit odd? Come on, usually everyone knows?" He smiled at them so easily, in a split surprise Cross held a white pistol that had hidden under and behind his back waistcoat, pointing at the white head adult with the safety off, but Kiyo had swiftly grabbed at his hand and swap the gun by throwing it aside the room; Cross didn't stop there as he pulled out a second gun the color of black. Triggered the gun at the male, Kiyo squat down fast and leaped up high and over Cross who continued to shoot after the fasten male, landing behind the crimson head he thrown his gloved hand back to hit the one behind him only to have been grabbed at the arm and twisted the male who choked out. The white head was so hung up of locking the male he didn't see the female's knee at his face kicking him aside. Growling and taking stand; Yuu came back at the white head who allowed her to come at him. They wrestled with her hand at his throat and his on her shoulders to push her off. But Yuu kept a good grip at his throat he couldn't rip her off himself. So the white head released his holds on the woman and aimed his hands around her waist throwing himself over her now until he pinned her down.<p>

His hand-held down at her thigh where the unhealed injury was making her cry out in pain

"**Stop where you ares**!" Komui screamed and held out, to Yuu's surprise; a bazooka at Kiyo who only kept one hand on Yuu's neck barely to choke her, and the other still gently holding her wound. Cross seemed taken by this surprise too by slightly crawling away from the scene curious to how the male was able to hide such thing in the room. Although Kiyo wore the same expression. Panicked and utter confusion.

"Alrighty childrens, um, I HAVE **DEMANDS**! First off, get off Yuu!" Komui said with a shaken voice while the weapon heavy in his hold. Kiyo pulled his hands off the female without hesitation with the raven head trying her hardest to crawl away, afraid because the weapon was so heavy the man could accidentally pull the trigger. Kiyo on the other hand kept his hands up.

"Okay, now that I got everyone's attention, second I want Cross to take this heavy thing cause I think my arms are gonna break..." The male said with a shaken voice, Cross of course rushed over and took the weapon holding it more steadily now at the white head, giving them a nervous chuckle.

"Uuh, okay yeah my third demand, is. Mr. Walker, I would like to take possession of your items." The male raised a brown as the man cleared his throat, still nervousness in his tone for holding up the weapon in the first place.  
>"I will need a sample of your DNA so a piece of hair please, your cellphone, blood sample, saliva IN a jar please, shirt, pants, underwear."<br>"I'm a little worried why you would need my clothes for?" He asked with an angered look as the man laughed.  
>"I'm just kidding! I just need the four samples listed before the clothing. If you please, we'll get those things in the laboratory, now I do not trust you so carry Miss. Kanda with you down there so Miss. Miranda could patch her leg up while Cross will keep an eye on you while I get your cellphone to our technicians."<p>

Kiyo grumbled low and nodded his head of the demand, he made his way to the female who gave him a serious glare. With a sigh he held his hands up but crossed his right hand over his heart.  
>"I won't hurt you and I won't make any sexual movements upon your behalf's." With a taunt smirk, he only earned himself a kick to the face before being able to carry the female.<p>

"Bastard." Yuu growled.  
>"Hey! Who first attacked me! It wasn't my fault I had to, you all jumped at me like I'm a ghost!" The two argued, it seemed Kiyo won. But he didn't feel like he did, because the woman worn a frown, one that was both hurt and sadden. His eyes kept down at her face, before giving a hurtful sigh to whatever he said before proceeding outside the wreck room. Komui and Cross watched the two, before the crimson head male smacked the other with the bazooka who screamed a hurtful yelp.<p>

"Fucken bastard had me worried there, this is just a plastic made of a realistic **Bazooka**." Cross felt angered as he easily waved the realistic looking bazooka in the air hitting the Chinese every five seconds.  
>"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! OKAY I GET IT I'M SORRY! I panicked and had no clue what was going on! Besides; you held your weapon out so why couldn't I?" The man gruffled throwing the fake thing aside before pulled out a pack of thin sticks of cigarette from his back pocket, holding one stick to his lips and lit it with his zippo lighter clamping the thing closed. He sucked in some air before blowing out the gray smokes.<p>

"I was testing him. Do you not remember Komui, those were secret missions not even us generals could take. I suspect something to do with the boy, but it's uncalled for. Because the guy seems to know our faces. Someone is falsing our images as his support of excuses. Komui." The man turned to the other with a serious look, his eyes gleamed deadly and almost strangled looking.  
>"I recommend finding out who made him, and why is he framing as a failed Allen." The two watched as the man Kiyo held Yuu in his arms walking away with the female.<p> 


	7. Breath taking

trying to post all my error pages but also adding news ones that are previous ideas too. This was not in the last of My life without you but I happened to find it fun adding lots of sciencey thingies lolol

* * *

><p>"How is that Miss. Kanda?" Miranda, a woman with curls of brown asked the female, Yuu was only wearing the long white shirt borrowed from Kiyo with her black simple undergarment. She sat up and grunted lowly to the injury but easily stood up.<br>"Yeah, I'm fine now Miranda, thanks." taking hold of her discarded borrowed man skinny jeans.

She thought for some time about the man Kiyo, she could only simply think of Allen, and it hurt her mind because it wasn't Allen. Once having her pants on, Yuu wore the troublesome high heels before exiting the small room and towards the examination room where they're holding the white head hostage for DNA samples, taking the door just aside another one she sighed facing the glass and watched seeing no one else was in the record room, but she had a face of curiosity. Inside the room where he's sitting on the bed in the middle of the white room with his shirt off. To her amusement his back had several scars from his lower waist and a larger one going upwards to his shoulder; but she caught herself in time from daydreaming of his muscular body when she eyed a mess of blood on the clean floor and some few things on a tray near a table. Taking in temporary cautious, she took a small scalpel from a tray behind her and hid the item in the back jean heading to the next room.

Opening the door, Kiyo had his back turned at the woman before turning his head to see who it was. His lips widen to a smile with a nervous laugh.  
>"Oh, hi. Didn't know if anyone else was going to come in?" Yuu frowned and looked at the ground, the male catching her eyes and rubbed his neck.<p>

"What happened?" Yuu questioned, the male leaned back and sighed heavy.  
>"Well, the nurse named Lou Fa was supposed to assist me in taking my DNA? I had no clue what happened cause one of the doctors told me to just remove my shirt and wait for a woman named Lou Fa to come take my blood samples, but the moment she walked in well, blood came out of her nose!" He explained like how a child would try to excuse themselves from trouble. Yuu could only frown, like she even believed him. Kiyo read her disbelieved face.<br>"I'm Serious! It took three doctors to get her out of the room too!" He easily laughed and clutched his stomach to the though. But Yuu continued to frown before sighing.

"Fine, I'll substitute her absence." Yuu turned to a tray besides the bed as the male seemed to be taken by her actions.  
>"W-wait, shouldn't I be waiting on a professionals to do that?" she gave him a glare.<br>"Lets just state this as a payback for saving my life." He wore a frown for some time before giving in a sigh. Yuu slapped on new clean white gloves over her hands before turning to the tray aside Kiyo. Picking up the first item a tube with a silver needle in the end, the male gave her his arm as she took it close finding a vein. When she found one, she simply pushed the needle in as he hissed with a frown. The blood slowly entered the tube before rushing midway, pulling out the needle and quickly putting a tissue over it.

"Hold your arm up." She told Kiyo, who obey by holding his arm up with the tissue on his arm. Turning around and putting the needle and tube down; she pulled out a mid length tape and placed over the tissue so it stayed put. Kiyo relaxed his arm as he watched Yuu's every movement, she turned again just a bit to hold out a small glass plate.  
>"Spit." Asking again, the white head's gray eyes looked up to hers, who only kept her eyes on the glass. He took her hand; to her surprise looked up at him. Kiyo closed his lips at the edge of the glass and spit his watered saliva into the glass. Both their eyes looking into one anothers. He was about to questioned something until she turned again with tweezers. With a sigh, he sat where he was allowing the female to finish whatever she needed.<p>

"Last thing and that's it." He nodded his head and stood still, she plucked off the hair on his bang and settled it on top of a clean tissue. The male watched her take the tray, but he reached his arm out and around her wrist to stop her there. Yuu glanced down at him, and to her utter surprise the male pulled her close, but because she was afraid of what the male might do; she raised the hidden scalpel up as to stab him. But he caught her other wrist holding her in place in front of himself.

"Why won't you tell me what is going on?" He questioned her as she flinched slightly. His eyes kept on hers waiting for an answer.  
>"Why are you doing this to me? Are you accusing me of sexual harassment or something?" Without further conversation, the female pulled both her wrists away; the sight before him left him stunned. The female was scared for some reason, dropping the metal thing and quickly left the room in a heart beat she was no longer in the room with him. She suddenly crashed in another female besides Komui taken the three by surprise.<p>

"Ah, Yuu-San!" The female examine surprised; but the female didn't return the greeting by shoving the tray into the girls arms.

"I'm leaving! This no longer requires my service!" Yuu shouted and ran down the hall leaving a speechless female and Komui to watch her leave. Komui frowned and raised a bow curious as to what has happened.  
>"Lenalee, remind me later to give Yuu a phone call once I've sent Mr. Kiyo away." He patted the young teenanger on the shoulder who looked at him confused.<br>"But Nii-San, shouldn't I?" She turned to look at the door but Komui grabbed her shoulder before she could officially turned to the door of a small window frame being visible.  
>"Mr. Kiyo needs immediate sample drawn given to Reever, send these to Reever for me. I would like a coffee too if you could be so kind as to make me some?" The Chinese smiled down at the girl with neck length hair, she gave him a nod before leaving off a different direction. Komui turned to look at the male in the other room; who seemed too stun to even put on his own shirt as to find out what has happened.<p>

* * *

><p>Yuu returned home by foot; her feet hurt from her outburst run and was now just running away from the place that could cause her to go crazy and away from a man she assumed would be gone forever if the Science Division has to tour him limp from limp to identify him as Allen Walker. She refused to think of him, or Allen. Yes, she hated Allen. Allen Walker died and left her to get laid off with some stranger and ends up with whoever the man was babies. She hated that young male for promising her happiness and freedom. Now, Yuu had her freedom. But all that he forgot to give her was true happiness.<p>

She leaned against a fence wall by her house with a pause to catch her breath. She knew she was a mess, and she just got into something even more messier. Her eyes lifted up to see her young child, Fuji running through the yard towards her and crashed himself into Yuu.

"Mama! You're home!" He chirped and nuzzled his face into her stomach, looking up at the woman with big wide eyes.  
>"Was Mr. Cole really nice! He didn't talk about my knee did he?" He smiled at first before frowning. The older raven head sighed, leaning down and touched her child's shoulders in both her hands.<br>"Fuji, I'm sorry but Mr. Cole died yesterday. Well, there was an accident. Mama went to her friends house." The child looked at her with curious eyes and confused look. Yuu sighed and hugged her small child in her arms. She almost forgotten how to explain the truth to Lavi, and the lies for her babies. The baby shifted and nuzzled his nose against his hand.

"Mama, you're all sticky? Does mama need a bath?" The child asked her as they stared eye to eyes. Leaving the woman to laugh and poke his nose.  
>"Yes, mama needs a bath Fuji. You can play until later when dinner is ready." the young raven haired child nodded his head with an adorable smile before running off to a different direction to play with himself. Yuu sighed with a frown before leaving off to the Japanese styled house, going through the opened patio doors, Lavi had asked her a question, but Yuu ignored him and went straight to her bedroom. Ren was just running down the stairway and paused to look up at his mother, Yuu had just ruffled his hair and proceeded to her room. Once inside, she looked down at herself. Nearly tearing off the shirt to pants, kicking off her heels, she thrown the shirt and pants into the garbage can in the bedroom before heading to her bathroom fully naked. The small Japanese styled bath with a master tub was in view, she had to scrub herself clean. He had touched her in places and wanted to forget what the feelings were, snapping off her bandage leg not caring if it started to bleed and started her head shower first before dumping herself in the bath.<p>

Yuu tried to find out why she was so mad, but it just made her want to avoid knowing. That, causing her to break down and cry in her hands. She doesn't want to remember this 'Kiyo Walker' she's soon to mistaken as 'Allen Walker.' Yuu didn't want to love anymore, she didn't want the fool who was foolish enough to think the impossible for her life.

A knock to her bedroom door had caused her to come back into her reality as she scrambled her legs close. Realizing she has been in the bath for some time and had nearly fallen asleep in the water.

"W-Who is it?" Yuu called out and sniffled. The sound of the bedroom door opened.  
>"Um, Yuu-Chan?" She growled lowly and covered herself sightly.<br>"Don't come in, I'm in the tub." Even if he was away, she could hear the shuffling noises that the male was about to enter before he cleared his throat.  
>"Well, you have a guest downstairs, um, he said it's urgent?" Yuu raised a brow, it had sounded like Lavi was unsure of himself.<br>"Just, wait downstairs for me." She rubbed her arm before sitting on the edge, waiting for the closed door sound to be made. When she heard it she stood out of the water reaching for a dry towel. A few minutes of putting clothes on herself with her towel under her long raven hair, she shown herself downstairs only to have her children's running in her direction and hiding behind her legs.

"R-Ren? Fuji?" She questioned. The two kids just remained behind her like little nervous minions. Appearing in her living room pulling the towel down her head, Yuu stood stunned by the figure sitting on the pale white couches of her living room.  
>"Hiya Yuu Kanda!" The male cheered and lifted the Japanese tea cup up in the air like he was cheering for unknown reason. She had dropped the towel on the ground with a shocking expression. The male with white hair, gray to blue eyes, tall, almost paled male with muscular figure.<p>

"K-Kiyo, Walker." She said between helf gritted teeth as the white head male just smiled.


	8. Beautiful

OKAY! This chapter was WAY Too funny to give up on! Currently my friend Judy was really happy I was back for DGM that we share a few fanfic ideas to write. When I was trying to come up for chapter 8 I was thinking about continuing the oldest chapter but she disagreed that we both had to write our ideas. OKAY so she wrote this one of where Kiyo wants to have Yuu's trust, than I came up with that Kiyo wanted to live with Yuu.

Funny how it'll end up xD  
>Kiyo ish so funny!(Just like Stephen ;A; )<br>Hope yah guys like!  
>Give credit to my friend Judy!(Sorry she doesn't public write fanfictions xD Just say 'I solute you Judy!' in the reviews so she knows)<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>An hour ago...<em>**

Komui finished examining Kiyo as the male had slipped on his shirt over his head, but he seemed to stop midway with the shirt just under his nose as he was thinking of the female Asian. Her expression worried him, like she was keeping so many secrets to herself that no one really asked her what was wrong.

"GAH! COLD!?" Kiyo shouted as he felt a cold rod on his back which turns out to be the edge of a metal tray making the Chinese chuckle.  
>"Hohohoho, body reaction is fine. Views you aren't a robot." He pulled away the tray, blocking a punch from the Britain with the tray.<p>

"You have some questions don't you Mr. Walker? Most likely why you're here?" The two starred one another. Kiyo huffed a sigh. It was his question and curiosity, but..  
>"Um, yes it is. But I'm going to avoid that question." Komui looked at him surprise before the other raised his head.<br>"That, female assassin. Yuu Kanda. It's been bothering me to know but; why is she giving me that look?" his eyes went wide of pleading.

"Meh?" Catching Komui off guard, he was now confused. His question went straight to know the raven female. The two were looking at one another, Komui having to sightly turn his head aside.

"U-Um, what, look?" he shortly asked only to have sharply been intruded.

"That look, you saw it too haven't you? She, just keeps that frown whenever she looks at me, is she disgusted with me? I can't finish my assignment with a tolerant female. Can't you explain to me, what have I gone wrong chief?" He pressed the chief further until he was literally leaning over the man and Komui feeling his back starting to pain up some what for bending halfway back.

"Well! I'll be frank with you Mr. Walker!" Komui pointed a finger up with an excellent yet truthful news for the white head male who waited for some time. Already the older man had lost what he was going to say until he cleared his throat.

"Um, first I'd like to properly stand up please?" The white head realized and stood up as Komui was not able to bend forward properly. "I can tell you this Mr. Walker. I, um, I was kind of piled in my paper work so I do not know what i have told you, but I can say this I haven't given you an assignment, **'**Yet**'**. There for! I am having you take a break from work for some time!" The man looked at the other in surprise.

"R-Really? A break?" Komui nodded his head happy that the male took in the half lie.

"For that Allen, I can't have you running off to any country though. You see, Miss Kanda is really a retired attendant of her work. I can tell you this that attack last night was a surprise to her because; Mr. Cole just turns out to be her twin boys pre-school teacher and-"

"Twins! That beautiful Asian already has babies?!" The male said stunned. Leaving Komui to look at him curious to know what the other really tends TO do to her.

"Wait, it explains it all, she's annoyed by me because she has no time for her children, oh god why didn't I know what before hand! Of course she has children's and dragged me back here to get rid of me. Oh Miss. Kanda, I wish you'd forgiven me!" Kiyo clutched one hand into a fist and cried.

"I know what I have to do while I'm on break! I'll live with Miss Kanda and substitute as a **'Father'** for her kids!" Standing up with pride only to been pushed down to sit back.  
>"WaitWaitWait! That's a bad idea you're coming up with Mr. Walker! You're walking into a landmine full of swords, daggers, freaken gunfire and horrible mad destruction!" He only shoved Komui out of his view continuing to wear that pride look with his fist bailed up.<p>

"Have no fear Yuu Kanda! I'll be the best father your kids will love, and if it has to we can marry and give them siblings!" Kiyo stood up and headed to the rooms exit door. "So long Chief! Thanks for having this talk with me!" He slammed the door close and had run down the halls. Forgetting that because he shoved Komui he also left him in a painful fall.

**_~Present~_**

"Annnndddd- Thats how I'm here!" Kiyo said with a goofy smile, only to earn a tea-cup flying aside his head as he avoid it.

"You expect me to believe that bullcrap! I don't want to hear another word from you! Get out of my house!" Yuu pointed out the backdoor, currently she would had stand up and table flipped the living rooms table at the white head male; but Ren was currently combing her hair out of messy tangles. Fuji on the other hand was besides the couch where Kiyo was seated looking at him with big wide eyes. Just before Yuu would had trashed the house a few times with broken tea cups, Fuji had walked in their view stopping the woman from her trash talk. Kiyo looked down at the child, who in return was giving him his wide, baby amber eyes of curiosity. The baby twin staring long into Kiyo's face before a brightly smile beamed his lips and his entire being shined like it was the only light of the world.

**"It's Daddy!"**

Out of the blues, the child had said something causing his mother to suddenly sit back in her chair with her hand over her chest in stunt.

"F-Fuji, that isn't your father?" Lavi crawled close on his knees and hugged the child's waist to pull him out of the spotlight, but the young raven giggled and ran over to Kiyo with opened arms hugging the mans knee.

"Its daddy! Daddy! Mama, daddy has come back to love us all again!" He rubbed his pale red cheek against Kiyo's leg with a brightly smile. This has taken Kiyo by surprise that him too was stun, but unlike the female he was happy stun.

"Yus my little ba-be! I've come to love you all again!" Kiyo played along with the child by carrying him up by his armpits and bounced him up and down. This making the twin laugh and hold his arms out wide to feel like he was flying.

"That's not daddy." Yuu turned to look down at Ren, who had worn a very serious face; even at his age the child had known to keep a frown in front of strangers in their house.

"Nu-uh Ren! It's daddy!" Fuji motioned the older male to let him down, Kiyo put him down to his feet until the child paddled out of the room, returning moments later to what looks like a photo in his hands. "See, it's daddy!" Lavi had to lean close to see what the child was talking about, even Yuu had to see. Her eyes nearly watered to the photo in her child's hands. At the bottom of the picture written in simple neat writing the date the picture was taken and the names 'Yuu and Allen' visible.

"Fuji, where did you get that picture?" Lavi stood up and came close as though if he was able to take the picture away; Yuu wouldn't suspected it was him who kept it. The child held it to his chest and pouted.

"I'm sorry Lavi-Sensei, but it was mama, mama loves daddy is why you kept this picture, right?" His large eyes begged for the right answer, the group was very quiet, Yuu on the other end, had been traumatized by the photo it almost looked like she was going to fall into an coma. Lavi worried about what to say about this, Ren who only kept his golden amber eyes on his younger brother. And Kiyo who was keeping his own eyes on the female. Within a few minutes, he sighed and came over to the child, patting his straight raven hair down.

"Fuji, I can't stay here unless your mother said I can. I believe you have school tomorrow, so you have to go sleep now while me and your mother will talk okay?" The baby twin pout and nodded his head.

Lavi waved his hand for Ren to follow after, the child did but kept a threatening glare at Kiyo, the white-haired adult curious if his mother taught him that look. When he felt they were truly alone, Kiyo walked towards the female until they were a few inches closer. He was about to say something, until the female had laid her head against his shoulder. Yuu gave out a sigh before wrapping her arms around Kiyo's waist as to pull the man closer. His arms wrapped her small frame and even pulled her into his hold. To his utter surprise, the females knee harshly met his crouch until he was down on his knees, groaning in pain with his head meeting the floor.

"You can stay, and let that injury warn you to keep your distance." The female pointed down at Kiyo who looked up with a tear dropping aside one of his eyes trying to bare a smile

"Y-Yes, ma'am..." he replied, his eyes officially looking up at her as he saw her cheeks turned a hint pink.  
>"And do not pretend to be someone you aren't... The guest room is just down the hall from the bathroom on your right." Once Yuu had turned around, Kiyo's cheeks flushed brightly red, the ends of her hair glittered with the room light making her look, dazzled. If it was his imagination; he caught sight of beautiful sparkles surrounding her every being making her seem very important. A beautiful model, a stunning figure. With a smirk and blushing cheeks, he laid his head on the white couch and inhaled gently.<p>

"I think I'm in trouble, maybe just a bit..."

_**Some time ago before Kiyo left Komui in an odd fall...**_

"Have no fear Yuu Kanda! I'll be the best father your kids will love, and if it has to we can marry and give them siblings!" Kiyo stood up and headed to the rooms exit door. "So long Chief! Thanks for having this talk with me!" He slammed the door close and had run down the halls. Forgetting that because he shoved Komui he also left him in a painful fall.

"Oh! SO much for conversation?" the Asian stood up but smiled. "He really does resembled Allen Walker, I'm just hoping the progress are not false."

* * *

><p>BAM! Done!<p> 


	9. The start or a family

A somewhat add in of my stories now!

* * *

><p>The man with messy curled hairs looked around the office full of other officers, he leaned over one stand with two desks containing one side being messy while the other was neatly and cleaned. He spotted a white file on the table of the clean side office; picking up the package and smirked.<p>

"Oh, a new investigation? I'll just simply borrow this one, little bro." He said with a smirk before leaving the hallway and station.

* * *

><p>Yuu yawned gently and looked in front of her the sight of closed blinds and dark red colors in the room. She mumbled lowly and snuggled her cheek against the pillow, before grabbing hold of her cellphone from on top of a drawer and looked at the time and date. With a sigh she continued to lay her cheek against her red pillow.<p>

'Ren and Fuji doesn't have school tomorrow, what should I make them today?' Yuu thought to herself, strong arms wrapped around her waist pulled her close into the buff like chest and lower body touching her bottom, Yuu groan with her eyes closed and turned around to return the hold by wrapping her own arms around the neck of whoever. When realizing what she was doing, her eyes shot opened wide awake, now the white-haired male eyes in her vision snoozing easily before pulling the female somewhat higher and nuzzled his face into the warm nest of Yuu's chest.

"**AAAH**!"

Kiyo fell over due to Yuu throwing him off the edge.

"Ouch! What was that for!" Kiyo screamed and stood up as the female pulled her blanket closer into her chest to cover herself. She was in a loose silk black tang top and always slept in her tight boyish like boxers.

"You being in my damn room for once! What are you doing in here, the guest room is across the hall from the bathroom!" Yuu screamed and pointed in the direction of where his bedroom would be, Kiyo confused to the moment before his cheeks flushed red.

"O-Oh, this was your room! I-I'm sorry Yuu, I guess I should have told you I also sleep walk in my sleep; so this was really an accident." He had a sweat drop going down his forehead before retrieving a pillow thrown at his face. The female demanding the male should leave, but Kiyo thrown the pillow right back at the female that the stuffings came out. And by accident he used too much force the Yuu feel back on the bed.

"U-Um, Yuu?" Kiyo called out, slowly she removed the pillow, and he could had sworn her eyes twinkled; not in amaze but a darkish evil look.

"You..." Kiyo twitched and darted for the door, but before he could reached the door knob the raven jumped on his back slamming his head with the pillow multiple times, he rolled back on his stomach and was on top of her also hitting her with the same pillow, but to his surprise she had gone under him jumping on the bed and used the other pillow as her new weapon. The two started hitting each other with pillows, not long did the pillows run out of stuffing making the two pant in exhaustion.

"My weapon is dead..." Kiyo said holding out his pillow, Yuu frowned looking at her own.

"I got spares in there, I'm gonna beat you up for trespassing into my bedroom." The male growled and frowned as he watched her walk to two doors in the far right pulling out two new pillows that was much soft stuffing pillows. Throwing one at him, he caught it and took position; than Yuu ran at him as he done the same thing. She swung her pillow as he done the mimicked her attack; but to their surprise the pillows broke releasing a bunch of feathers from both pillows the twos hold leaving them speechless.

"M-My weapon broke again?!" Kiyo panicked holding the broken sheet like he lost a lover and was crying out in agony for his lost.

"Pfft-! Pwahahaha!" He turned his head to look at Yuu, who held an arm on her stomach as the other covered her lips. Kiyo was speechless. His cheeks flushed darkly as she continued to laugh, pointing right at Kiyo with a happy tear going down her eye. "M-My god, the look on your face! I-It's so, it was so ridiculous!" Yuu finished before lifting her head up and continuously laughed. Kiyo's lips spread into a smile as well, before he too started laughing. He piled up a bunch of feathers and thrown them at the raven who squealed and started throwing some back at Kiyo. The two continued to throw feathers all around unaware of two little eyes watching them from the bedroom door.

"Mama is playing pillow fight with daddy! Come on Ren, let's join them!" Fuji tugged on his older brothers long pj shirt, the twin huffed but the younger shrugged and ran along into his mother's room also throwing feathers at his mother to Kiyo. Though it took the two-three seconds to realized the child was in the room that they froze looking down at the baby twin. He didn't realize that as he kept dunking himself under a small pile and jump out from under it. Kiyo had a smug smile at the child cuteness that he picked the baby up and gently dunk him back into the bundle, Yuu smiled and looked over at her older baby twin standing there watching.

"Come on Ren?" Yuu said with a smile and holding her hand out. The child's cheek turned a light pink, it was the first time his mother would had smiled over something, so stupid and less fun. But, she was smiling. Ren lips turn into a sight smile, he ran over to his mother and tackled her down with his arms around her neck just before the two had now started throwing feathers at one another. Yuu had grabbed another pillow from the closet and slammed it against Kiyo's back who fell on the bed with a thump with feathers following on behind. He tour open a whole pillow apart and flung the broken sheet all over the woman. The babies thrown the feathers in the air with bright smiles as the four of them continued to throw and jump on the bed.

_Two hours later..._

"How the hell did this happen?" Yuu questioned as Kiyo was laid right besides her with the twins cuddled asleep again in the middle of the two. They stopped shortly when Fuji and Ren had fallen asleep once more, Yuu tripped over Kiyo causing her to fall on the bed behind sleeping Ren, Kiyo's legs gave in from running around the room so much he laid right behind Fuji's back too exhausted. And they laid there for, fifteen minutes summarizing what has happened.

"Well, I guess I should apologies for sleep walking into your room for sure!" Kiyo laughed and rolled on his side so he was laying his head in his hand in a lazy position. Yuu's cheeks flushed when his shirt had so slowly slid up reviewing his nice toned abs under the white shirt he wore. The black shorts just hanging on his waist to view a bit of his undergarment and his hip line. She sat in the same position as Kiyo but her hands crossed like a cat relaxing to properly look at the male. When she turned her head up she caught sight of the males cheeks turning red. Realizing she was still in her so call 'Sleeping pajamas' Yuu pulled an arm around herself and turned her head.

"Um, I think I should change..." even though it was nearly a whisper; Kiyo nodded his head, stood up and walked out of the room. Yuu made her way to her wardrobe and pulled out her everyday simple clothing of pants and shirt. Slipping both clothing on, the raven female turned to look at her room. It was a total mess now with all the broken pillows with feathers on the ground and bed along with what she assumes a broken bed stand now of the queen sized mattress. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she walked along down the stairs to go on cooking breakfast.

It wasn't long until she reached the kitchen downstairs and slipped on a navy blue apron around her waist turning to the kitchen to grab out all materials for cooking pancakes or cinnamon french toast; either way both are breakfast? Deciding the breakfast meal will be cinnamon french toast, Yuu turned her eyes seeing as Kiyo walked into the kitchen with a clean white top and black sweat pants, her eyes on his right shoulder where she remembered the large scar on his back, the other one was luckily hidden below his waist. The white-haired male smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Mind if I help?" He questioned; the female 'che' at him.  
>"I think I'm fine here." She simply said, but Kiyo shook his head and chuckled, making his way into the fridge and opening it wide to see what could go great with pancakes. His eyes laid over a pack of eggs, a bag of diced mushrooms and leek as he pulled out the ingredients, seeing there was two eggs missing from the twelve pack, he shrugged thinking it was enough.<p>

"I'll help you cook." Yuu watched the male take out a bowel from the dish rack taking out an egg, to her surprise the male skillfully cracked the egg in his hand and spread the broken shell until both the inside of the egg dripped out into the bowel. Pulling from the drawer a knife and cutting board from below chopping away on the leeks. Of course the female was watching in awe at how skillful Kiyo was. His gray eyes turned to her and given her a brightly smile.

"Lets just say Cross was never a great guy that he had to teach me to cook in a chief disguised for a mission." The raven flinched when she realized she was staring, Yuu turned away and resumed to place one home-made french toast on the fry pan. Kiyo right besides her grinned taking a new fry pan from a pot hanging above the island counter of the kitchen making what Yuu presumes omelet.

"Who is that guy in the picture from last night?" The question took her by surprise, the male dipping a bit of the egg into the oiled hot pan and waited. Yuu stayed silent. She could feel his eyes look down at her and back to the pan in front of him. The two remained silent only moving their hands. Kiyo turned his eyes back to Yuu watching her moving her hands with sadden eyes. The same eyes she's been giving him. Finishing the fewer eggs the same as Yuu finished eight pieces of toast and setting it on the kitchen table. With a sigh, she turned around to face Kiyo who quickly covered his crotch in case the woman had another intention into hurting him.

"Why do you want to know?" Kiyo relaxed and settled the plate of omelet on the table as well before taking a seat on the stool near the island table.

"Do you know what face you keep giving me besides what happened some hours ago? Lets say when we first met." To her surprise, his fingers held her and gently squeezed her hand in his. "You're giving me those sad eyes like you seen death repeatedly that it haunts you. Someone very close to you at least. And I'm the one responsible is why you look that way isn't it?" His head lowered. Yuu wanted to sigh, but it would seem like she was avoiding the question. He was asking and she was trying to run away. Shutting her eyes closed, her hands released his before wrapping her hands over his cheeks for him to look up at her.

"I'm sorry you feel this way, but it's not my time to tell you, Kiyo." Her thumb brushed under his left eye as he looked up at her, her raven hair falling alongside her frame and her bangs over her forehead creasing to her right where she leaned her hip onto the table. "When, we settle something down. Maybe I will tell you why, and who that person is. But if I tell you now it would only confuse you and leave you in a shocking state. Just, wait until Komui has call, and if it's the answer I need than we'll talk." Before he would had question any further, Yuu pecked a kiss over his forehead leaving him shocked. A red flush blooming over his cheeks to the top of his nose and the tip of his ears. Yuu had smiled gently at him brushing his white hair over his ear.

"Just wait please?" his reply was a nod, turning his body away from her to cover his embarrassed face, the female went along upstairs and into her bedroom to get the sleeping babies. While Kiyo held a hand over his nose and rubbing his forehead against the back of his hand.

'What is this feeling? It wasn't suppose to be this close together?' The white-head questioned himself, putting a hand over his chest where a hard pounding in his chest was hurting him. Dumping his head into his folded arms he fought the urge to yell he was in love in his mind.


	10. Bitter to Sweet

Hohoho, enjoyed chapter 9? xD

Hey, cannot become depressing on the way! Besides, has anyone noticed how well Kiyo and Yuu has gotten along with a little fun ;D

To be truthful the pillow fight thing was not meant to be there; it be like where Yuu and Kiyo are making pancakes and he accidentally dropped the bowl of powder at Yuu and the two messed up the kitchen with Ren and Fuji. But than I read back in my story where Kiyo woke up in Yuu's bed; so I changed that the two had a pillow fight! Also in rl I was having a pillow fight with my younger brothers and one of the pillows just so happened to been filled with feathers(Colorful ones too!) so we made a mess in the bedroom making our mom wonder if we were beating up a robber  
>PFT- I would had sliced his neck! xD<p>

Welp; hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Fuji was munched away on his french toast while trying to fork cut his omelet in half across the table. Ren using his left hand to feed himself his own cut in pieces of breakfast besides his twin. Yuu sitting in the opposite seating of her babies drinking up a hot coffee for the morning, with Kiyo seated right besides her eating his food as well. The baby twin looked up from his messy plate to his mother and to his 'Father', smiling brightly before eating away some more. That caused Kiyo to smile at the young boy as well before gulping down his meal. His eyes turned to Yuu's plate where he nearly choked; the woman had hardly ate off most of her food leaving big chunks of left overs. Kiyo cleared, took a drink of orange juice before turning to Yuu.<p>

"It's not healthy to eat half way? You need to eat more Yuu?" He put to simple terms earning a deadly glare from the woman.

"I don't eat much, so its fine. You can have it if you want." She back simple him. With a lowly growl, he pulled the plate to himself, sliced a piece of egg and held it out to the woman making her flinch surprise to what he was doing.

"_Honey_~ We don't want left overs or that be showing our kids how unhealthy _you_ are?" With a smug smirk. Yuu looked at him with disbelieving glares, he even called her the husband sweet talk responds to get her attention.

"Mama, Daddy is right, you should eat more!" Fuji playfully slammed his hands on the table with his right hand still gripping his baby fork. With that respond she turned her head to deadly glare at Kiyo for having to brainwash her baby into actually doing what his 'Daddy' said. But Kiyo wore a brightly smile making his entire face shine of pleading. Yuu's face turned brightly red and slowly backed away from the male; surprising she was surrendering to the man. With a troublesome sigh, eyeing her childrens, Yuu gave in and leaned forward to the fork with the egg on the ends. Kiyo playfully 'Ahhhh' a sound for the woman to open her mouth wider, she obey him opening her mouth as the piece of food disappeared in Yuu's mouth.

That made the baby twin smile and jump in his chair wanting Kiyo to feed him now. Ren frowned and continued to had fed himself at times watch his brother get fed by the older man. Of course to Yuu being force to finish her plate making her feel full it made her felt fat. Kiyo with Fuji having too much fun with eating the plate that only Ren and Yuu had finished enough to wash dishes with Ren carefully putting the plates on a drying rack.

"I don't like him." Ren said to his mother which made her look down at him; of course Ren was still a child he only had a stool as his support to help wash dishes with his mother. "How long will he be here mom?" His dark amber eyes glanced to his mom in a pleading manner. Yuu sighed at her boy and scrubbed a plate.

"To be truthful Ren, Mr. Kiyo is on a break and won't leave unless his co-worker calls him back. You shouldn't hate Mr. Walker like that, what happened to not liking Lavi? The Baka Usagi and you gotten so along the past few years when you were still a wee bit toddler?" Her eyes looked down at the boy who only sighed and stopped rinsing the plates.

"Because I thought Lavi was our dad.." The child said with a sad frown. That caught Yuu's attention that she even had goosebumps. Her and Lavi? Sure Lavi did like Yuu, and he understand he be in the way of her love life with Allen. But never had she thought of him that way. Of course avoiding the 'F' word(Friend) he was just a nice guy who was always there for Yuu in her ups and downs. Although the chiefs sister is her girl'friend' Lavi always knew where to find Yuu whenever she was angry or depress.

"No, I'm sorry hun, Lavi? Lavi is," With a heavy sigh, Yuu stopped washing dishes and placed her hand over Ren's hand for the child to look up at her.

"I know you love Lavi like a father, but he's not exactly the type to take that kind of role? His grandfather is very ill and probably won't survive until winter. He'll be having a lot of responsibilities once his grandfather is gone. I mean, with us? We'll be in Lavi's way of how he wants to run his life." The curled raven boy dropped his eyes down at his mothers belly. Patting her stomach with his wet hand as he frowned.

"So, Lavi wont have time for us?" His voice nearly broken, the adult wrapped her arms around her child as he buried his face into her shoulder. The smaller body shivered in her hold as the child cried. Her eyes scanned at the white head male who was watching aimlessly at the two. Little Fuji had a worried look as well to what has happened and why his older twin was crying. Yuu hushed the boy with gentle strokes to his back, pulling away to kiss his forehead. The front doorbell rung loudly through the house making them all turn their heads to the hallway of the door.

"Why don't you and Fuji go see who that is? It could be Lavi?" her child nodded his head and wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. He climbed down the stool with his brother quickly following behind.

"Ren okay?" Fuji said with a sad tone in his voice leaning close to his brother. The older sniffled and hugged his baby twin as the two shared a short cry together. Kiyo was very touched by their absolute cuteness that he found himself crying about it. The twins held hands and walked their way down the hallway of the door. The white haired adult picked up the two empty plates and came along side Yuu, the female wore a frown and the tip of her nose was lightly red. He chuckled. Thinking to himself that Yuu was a much tougher female than he thought.

"You're a good mother Yuu." Kiyo whispered to the woman, he saw her shoulders jump gently before relaxing. Taking the two empty plates from Kiyo and begun washing them clean with the sponge full of dish soap. It made the white head smile and clean his hands.

"I need to get something upstairs so I'll be back." he walked out of the kitchen leaving Yuu to finish the dishes herself. Drying off her own hands she almost forgotten someone was at the door and the kids haven't brought whoever in walking down the hallway to the door on the right.

"Ren, Fuji who is it?" The raven female called out, and to her surprise small sparks of glitter flashed in front of her that she made an immediate halt to take in what has happened.

"Wow! Pretty!" Fuji cheered jumping up and down in the mans arms. Yuu blinked her eyes a couple of times as she saw a mid muscular male in front of the door carrying Fuji in one hand while the other held out what she presumes confetti's in his sleeves. Ren was also amazed that he had curious eyes clapping his hands together to confront the man in his amazing trick.

"That's what I like to call a nice surprise for your mother kids." The man said with a deep chuckle and winked his eye at Yuu, her body tensed up at the wink. Fuji smiled brightly and pointed to his mother.

"Mama has stars on her! Little pretty stars!" The older raven female realized that the confetti's contained sparkles and not paper cut pieces. With a low grumble, she was worried about cleaning every sparks on the ground.

"Now kids, I need to have a talk with your mother, can you please go play around until I'm done talking with her?" The unknown male told the children s, Fuji nodded his head with a low reply 'Un!' as Ren nodded his head as well, the two children's running off at a fast child pace to play outside. Yuu eyed the man as he smiled, his hair was almost long in a short like pony tail, his hair was sightly messy at the ends and his bangs almost relevantly related to Ren's hair only that partly his forehead is visible. Simple black shirt with a jacket on, navy blue pants and black tennis shoes on. His hand reached out, making her back slowly away, but he held his hand to her head; ruffling her bangs and hair leaving her confused.

"My, you came by the hallway so fast all these sparkles are all over your face and hair?" He chuckled and continuously ruffled her hair until every sparks were falling down left to right. Once he was done it left Yuu's hair looking like she just gotten out of bed. He laughed with a hand pressed to his lips, Yuu nervously laughed and brushed her bangs down with her fingers as her comb.

"I-I'm sorry, you needed to ask me something?" She questioned the unknown man, who seemed disappointed she had changed the subject, he cleared his throat and his lips formed a smile.

"Yes, My name is Detective Tyki Mikk." He pulled out from his back pocket a wallet with a picture ID and a small gold medal at the bottom of the ID. Slipping the leather wallet back down and pulled out a small note pad and pen, he looked up at Yuu. To her surprise, she noticed the males eyes were a gold color. "I'm here to investigate the death of James Cole? I was last given information that Mr. Cole was a preschool teacher for toddlers the ages three to ten and was well interested in the childs Ren and Fuji Kanda's mother," He looked at the woman with a smile. "So, this pretty woman standing right in front of me is Miss. Yuu Kanda? You don't look the age for children's?"

Yuu scoffed gently to the mans little joke of a flirt. But it did had her smiling because she would had lied she was really the daughter of single old hag Yuu Kanda, even though she was twenty six years old she consider the ages twenty the ages of hags.

"Yes, I'm Ren and Fuji's mother. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Mikk." The man Tyki raised his hand with the pen in his left up and chuckled again "Tyki is fine ma'am. Two nights ago Mr. Cole was found dead on the sidewalk, there was a sign of stabbing on his right hand and a deeper stab into his chest. A gun was discarded beside his body which was analyzed that Mr. Cole's attempt was to kill someone. Have you met or seen Mr. Cole the incident before night?"

Yuu Kanda was always a good liar, and she can played the part of a sad woman. Her eyes dropped to sadden look, her side bangs almost flying aside like cat ears lying down aside her face as she held her hand under her chin.

"Mr. Cole was a nice man, I did happen to meet him two days ago and he asked me for dinner, but he never shown up and it worried me. I guess he died before coming to pick me up?" This made the other male laugh heartily and put away his pen and note pad leaning on one side of his hip.

"Sad, he got waste before being able to date, a nice looking Asian and in a few years become father of two lovely children's. If it were me I asked you for hand in marriage right here and now." He crossed his arms over his chest, Yuu placed over her lips a playful and girlish smile acting like she was bashful about his little courageous act. What shocked her was Tyki moving forward to her, the raven female stepped back a little surprised to what the male was doing. He pinned Yuu close to the hallway walls; placing his hands on either side of her head and leaned closer till he and she were nose touching, her pale cheeks flushed into a light pink as his lips curled into a grin.

"I'm sure you've make a marvelous wife, Yuu Kanda." Yuu flinched as the man trailed a hand against her shoulder, the closer he was coming made her slowly back her head more into the wall, about ready to welcome the kiss for the man, but before their lips even touched, Yuu turned her head away and covered her lips with the back of her hand to avoid what he had in mind. She could tell the man was frowning now, his body shifted away from hers as she stood her ground aware if the male will do something to her. But when Yuu turned the man was smiling at her.

"I have all the information I need. I'll be taking my leave now. Good day Miss. Kanda." He nodded his head at the female before exiting her home. With a lowly sigh, Yuu leaned against the wall of the hallway and slide down until she was sitting now. She had almost accepted a strangers kiss, but had turned away before they even kissed. Her eyes castes down to her hands seeing her fingers were shivering and twitching at a low speed. She feared the man really, and she didn't know why.

* * *

><p>If anyone remembered; originally Yuu and Tyki kissed but because something else popped into my mind I decided to change it!<p> 


End file.
